Perfect As You Can Get
by WhisperingRendezvous
Summary: What happenes when Hermione falls in love with a virtual Malfoy from another dimension? Trouble,, that's what because the regular Malfoy wants her, too... HGDM


Perfect As You Can Get

------

Everything's Scary at the Beginning

------

"You want me to what?" Hermione yelled. He was just sitting in his ebony chair with that stupid smirk on his face. He closed his eyes and placed his chin on his fingertips. Then, with excruciating slowness, he opened them slowly, so that Hermione could see each of his perfect eyelashes flutter open. And, oh, did she notice. She tried not to stare.

"Granger, are you deaf as well as a know-it-all? I said that I wanted you to try out my new invention. I figured that you, out of all people, would do the best, seeing that I uses a bit of that muggle thing, electricity, was it?" He couldn't keep his smirk off his face. He knew that she was uncomfortable, seeing as he was in his boxers, without a shirt on. Draco smiled inwardly. He doubted that she had ever seen a shirtless man before, not counting him. Of course, if she ever did see another one (he'd never allow it, though); he would definitely blow the other guy away. Everyone was out of his league, of course. Hmm…No wonder she thought he was arrogant.

"Malfoy, if I didn't know you better, I would say that you wanted me to go into your little dimension transporter just to leave me there, so you won't have to deal with me anymore. Ugh!" She was getting frustrated, he could tell. Her hair was frizzier and bushier that usual, and her pacing had turned into a little jog.

"So you did hear me tell you about it."

"Malfoy!" She shrieked. "Oh my God, I don't even know why you want to send me there!" If she pulled her hair any harder, Draco thought that it would fall out.

"For the last time, I want to see if it is possible for us wizards and witches to live in a virtual world, which could be controlled with a single remote from me. That means that if people don't want it to rain, poof, it's gone. Are they tired of the heat? Gone as well."

"I've worked for you for a year or two, right?" Draco confusedly nodded. "Well, you should know that I would not like the idea of a man- okay, fine, -_wizard_ made world. And you as the ruler? I don't think so. I don't know what makes you think that I'd say yes!"

"Because you owe me, Hermione, and you know it. Why else would you still be working for me? You're the most independent witch I know." She looked away. "Hermione, I won't let anything happen to you. Just like in our seventh year, three years ago." His eyes were so gorgeous.

"I, I, oh, fine. When do I do it?"

"Later today. I'll arrange it. See you then Granger." He went back to his paperwork, without looking up.

"Malfoy, you're such a, a ferret boob!"

"Hmm…Didn't know that ferrets had boobs, Granger. You do learn something new everyday." He looked back up at her. He knew she hated that smirk, but he couldn't help it. It always seemed to show when she was around.

"That's not what I- Oh never mind, Malfoy. Ugh!" She left and slammed the door. Apparently, that wasn't enough, because she used her want and re-opened the door, only to re-slam it again, only this time with the magnitude of an earthquake. Draco picked up the fallen papers. No harm, she was doing the experiment for him, anyway. Although. He was starting to feel bad about using her guilt to his advantage. Wait, did he? Never mind, just kidding. Of course he didn't feel bad.

------

"You agreed to WHAT?" Harry Potter yelled at the top of his lungs. Hmm…She was having a deja-vu moment. This kind of sounded like what she yelled to Malfoy when he told her. Harry and she were do like. After all, he was consider to be a brother to her.

"Harry, it's probably going to only be for a couple of days, a week or two at the most. It's not that bad. I'm going to be living in a perfect world! Don't worry about me. I'm not a baby, Harry." She put on her best pleading face for his approval. Harry was so easy to crack.

"But Hermione, it's vir-tu-al." He said, stressing each syllable so that Hermione could get the full impact of it. She did, along with his spit. "Who knows what could happen?" He pointed to his forehead. "A virtual lightning bolt could attack you or something."

Hermione sighed. Wiping his spit off, she took a breath. "Harry, Draco promised me I wouldn't get hurt. And I believe him. And you, out of all people should, too!"

He grimaced. As if he were going to counter that statement, he put on his yelling face. But they, he took it off. "I'm only worried about you Hermione. Remember what-"

"Yes I do. And I've chosen to forget it. We're done with that. And if you're really worried about me, you'd do me a favor."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell Ron!" She made a mad dash to the door, all while yelling, "You're the best! Love you! Bye! And don't forget, you have mad-term for your auror training in two days! Study, study, study! I'm expecting an Outstanding!" Her voice faded away. Harry shook his head, making his already messy jet-black hair even messier. Oh well, if he didn't get an Outstanding, he could say that he didn't hear her tell him to study. He looked at his clock. Ron got home from his job at 9:00. And since today was a Saturday, which meant that his girlfriend, Amanda, was coming over. Harry decided that the best time to tell him was tomorrow morning. Ron would have just woken up from some…late night activities to put him in a good mood, and he wouldn't yell in front of his girlfriend. But dud he really want to ruin that morning wake-up with Amanda for Ron? Remembering Ron's barging in during his attempt to ask Ginny our, he decided he did.

------

Draco Malfoy paced the room. He had to make sure his transporter was flawless. There was no way he was going to hurt Hermione. Even though they didn't seem like it, Hermione was his, well, best friend. Although he'd never admit that to her. He loved her hair, her late-night talks, heck; even her massages when he had a rough day were amazing. He'd really miss her. Again, he'd never admit that to her, either. Or to anyone, as matter of fact. He looks at the necklace-ring on his neck, and frowned. It brought back horrible memories of seventh year that he didn't want to remember. It made him so mad, thinking of it, all the changes that he had done for her. Yet, it was still a no. He tucked it back under his white collared shirt and buttoned his black jacket almost to the top, taking his cell phone out when he was done.

_"You've reached the voice-mail of Hermione Granger. Please leave a message after the tone. BEEP!" _

"Granger, it's ready. Come by in exactly an hour, and don't bring anything. This world will provide you with everything."

Wait, everything? He hung up the phone. He had a brilliant idea. Then again, when weren't his ideas brilliant?

------

Hermione listened to the message. She wouldn't have time to say good-bye to Harry, or Ron, or anyone. It was scary. This was what she was willing to do for him. How she said no to him back then was still a shock and surprise for her.

Calling down to her owl, Jamie, while she finished her note to Harry, she wondered if she should trust him with Crookshanks. Against her better judgement, she would.

_Harry,_

_Malfoy called. He told me to come in an hour, so I can't say good-bye to any of you. Hey, don't worry too much, ok? I'll be back in one piece, hopefully. I'm just kidding. I'll be whole, I promise. Now, I'm going to leave you my cat, my apartment, and most importantly, my books. You better take care of them all, everyday. If Crookshanks complains when I get back…You know what I'm capable of. Make sure you do an inventory check of my books. The only one that should be missing is Hogwarts: A History, Special Edition XXI. I'm taking that one with me to read. I assume all I'll do there is stay in a perfect beach house and relax all day, anyway. Oh well, Ginny has said that I need a vacation, so this was kind of perfect timing, in a way. Ok, you probably don't thing that, but just trust me on this one, ok? Tell everyone I said bye and I'll miss them._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

Putting her 'threatening-bye-I'll miss you' letter on her owl, she gave her a hug before she left. "Stay at Harry's tonight, alright? I'm not leaving my window open." Jamie hooted and flew off. Hermione didn't think that she understood, but figured she'd go back to Harry once she slammed into the window. On second thought, she super glued a pillow to the window. She filled Crookshanks food and water for the last time in two weeks, and left, with only her bag and the things she had inside it.

------

"Malfoy, I'm here. Can we get this over with?" She said as she walked in. She was beginning to feel a scared. But as her father said, 'Everything is scary at the beginning'.

"I was starting to think that you would chicken out, being so late."

"Malfoy, it's five past the hour."

"Like I said, you're late." He loved making her frustrated.

"Malfoy, where's the thing? I need to get away from you."

"Right this way, my lovely fuming lady." He opened the door for her. You can never completely get rid of the past. Once bickering enemies, always bickering enemies.

"Ha, ha, Malfoy, very funny." She walked past him, shoving him in his stomach with her elbow. Thinking about the punch she gave him in third year, he changed it to 'once an aggressive enemy, always an aggressive enemy'.

"The room that the transporter was in was small, with only the chair with the wires leading up to it in the room. There was also a small box, that Hermione assumed was where Malfoy would be controlling everything. "Take a seat here, and wait." He led her to the chair and strapped her in. "And, once again, I promise everything will be just fine. Do you believe me?" Hermione meekly nodded. "Good…I'm…Glad." He struggled to find the words. Instead, he didn't say anything and kissed her on the cheek, briefly. She looked at him one last time before he closed the lid of the chair. He thought that if he had kept it open any longer, he would have changed his mind about letting her go. He punched in the buttons and off she went.

------

Harry apparated into Ron's apartment. He had a feeling that if he had knocked, no one would answer right now. Walking into his room, he was relieved to find that the covers were fully up on both of them, "Ron?" He whispered over and over. "I have something, um, important to tell you." Ron opened a groggily eyelid, soon followed by Amanda.

"Go back to sleep, baby. This will only take a minute. Or it better only take a minute." He gave a sharp glance to Harry. Harry only shrugged. Ron walked over to the side of the room where Harry was. "What is it?"

"Is Amanda tired?" Ron nodded, raising his eyebrow. "Then come with me to the other side of your apartment. Five minutes later, Amanda woke up, again, from an earth-shattering scream of 'WHAT?". She got out of bed and went to Ron. Interesting. She'd always thought of him as a carrot head, but now, he was more of a tomato head. A steaming one, to be exact. Harry was shaking his head. He guessed wrong. Ron would have yelled in front of his girlfriend.

------

R&R please! This is my first fic!


End file.
